


i just want your extra time

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Affection, Cisco Loves His Powers, Cisco's Low Key Exhibitionist Streak, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Sneaking Around, but they're not fooling anyone, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "They're probably going to send a search party for us soon."





	i just want your extra time

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr anon asked: I want Cisco and Ralph to "visit dr. Hallway" but I want it to be code for them sneaking away and making out in the blind spots in the STAR labs cameras.
> 
> this isn't exactly that but it's sort of that.

“They’re probably going to send a search party for us soon,” Cisco sighs, tilting his giddy pulse into Ralph’s mouth.

Ralph eases away with a wet pop that echoes in their favorite of Star Lab’s ghost town corridors.  No cameras can catch them in the shadowed v of this particular hallway, and it’s settled far enough from the main lab that none of the team can hear their panted laughter. It’s the perfect sneak away make out point.

“Should we head back?”

* * *

 

Cisco takes a breath, considering. He’s already pulled Ralph’s hair from it’s careful spikes, and Ralph’s lips are already puffy and pink, as kiss bruised as Cisco knows his own must be. They’ll need a few minutes of cool down if they want to sweep back into the command room as if they haven’t been necking like teenagers instead of brainstorming to take down the meta of the week. 

Cisco isn’t sure how long they’ve been gone. He lost sense of time somewhere between pulling Ralph against him and Ralph tasking his teeth with drawing whimpers out of Cisco’s throat.

“Probably,” Cisco says, tugging Ralph back to the slick spot on his neck.

Ralph lets Cisco direct him with a grin. His lips slip back open, back over Cisco’s throat, picking up as if he never stopped. Cisco’s eyes and brain drift back into that peaceful buzz between feel good warmth and aching. He rides the lapping wave until Ralph eases away.

A whine pulls at Cisco’s teeth, and he tugs at Ralph’s hair again, already impatient for Ralph to keep sucking heat into his skin.

Laughing, Ralph reaches for Cisco’s fingers, bringing them from the nape of Ralph’s neck to his mouth. He kisses Cisco’s knuckles and Cisco absolutely isn’t weak for it.

“Do you think they know what we’re doing when we visit Dr. Hallway?” Ralph asks. His other hand, resting open palmed by Cisco’s head against the wall, moves to stroke Cisco’s hair. “You always look like a mess when we go back.”

Cisco straightens. “I look distinguished at all times, okay. You’re the one whose cheeks are always red. You look like you just came back from playing in the snow.”

“That’s fair,” Ralph smiles. He dips forward for a kiss only to pull away as soon as Cisco tries to suck his tongue. “Seriously. Do you think they know?”

“Probably,” Cisco answers again.

But honestly, the answer is definitely. The answer is hopefully. Because if Team Flash hasn’t puzzled why Ralph and Cisco, Central City’s newest beloved superhero duo, keep giggling flimsy excuses to sneak away, only to return half an hour later with reddened mouths and skin, then Central City is in need of a new crime solving gang. Last time they did this, Ralph didn’t even get his shirt buttoned back up correctly.

“Does it matter?” Cisco asks.

He isn’t sure what wheels in Ralph’s hamster head are keeping him from getting a nice new hickey he can admire when he goes to bed alone tonight. They’re taking things slow. Their hearts and hungers are more ready for this than their heads are, and while they work on finding solid ground to stand on together, they’re keeping things above the belt. It was the healthy thing. The smart thing. They had both agreed.

Cisco is pretty much over it. He was pretty much over it on their second date, when Ralph let him use his powers to cheat at mini golf and bought him a root beer float and played with his hair when he gave himself an ice cream headache. But Ralph is, surprisingly, not as easy as Cisco. At least not as emotionally easy, and these Dr. Hallway heavy makeouts are as close to getting Ralph pressed against him in bed as he’s going to get until Ralph joins him on the next commitment level.

“It doesn’t matter. But it doesn’t not matter.” Ralph frowns. Cisco kisses the side of his mouth to watch it lift back in a smile. Then he kisses the tip of Ralph’s chin. Then the lean, strong line of his jaw. “Cisco…”

“What’s going on in that head of yours, Dibs?” Cisco asks against Ralph’s ear. One more kiss and he pulls away, resting his head on the wall, enjoying the ache in his neck as he stares up into Ralph’s kiss blown eyes.

Ralph sighs. “It’s just… It’s not that I don’t love Dr. Hallway time. It’s the best time of day. I just feel bad sometimes. Sneaking around.”

“I thought the sneaking was part of the hot factor.”

“The hot factor,” Ralph repeats. He blinks, realization lighting his eyes and cheeks bright. “So you’re not trying to hide that we’re super boyfriends?”

“Uh, clearly not,” Cisco says, untangling his palms from where they’ve been enjoying the firmness of Ralph’s chest to point at his t-shirt collar where the shadowed mark of Ralph’s last lust bite is visible under the concealer Killer Frost swiped for him. “Also, what are you talking about? We told the team we were dating together. You were literally right there.”

Ralph smiles, sheepish. “I know. But there’s a difference between Ralph and I are sort of seeing each other and Ralph and I are exclusively only making out with each other. And we’re doing that. A lot.”

Cisco feels his forehead crease. Not that he’s not prepared to have a clear cut Relationship Conversation where boundaries are set and clothes are shed and he gets Ralph’s eager mouth planting deep root pleasure over every inch of Cisco’s skin. At this point he’s prepared to skywrite his affection for Ralph for every Earth to see. Ralph has proven his heart strength, his goodness, his beauty, his want. Everything Cisco has been grasping for, right in front of him, grasping right back.

What he’s not prepared for is the way Ralph’s gaze drops, a little soft and sad. “Hey. No. Not the droopy face.”

“I don’t mean to be droopy.”

“I know.” Cisco cups Ralph’s jaw, thumbs sweeping over his cheeks. Ralph closes his eyes into the touch. “I didn’t mean to downplay it to the team, man. I was just trying to - I don’t know. Keep it cool. Just in case we went the way of every other attempt at romantic intimacy I’ve ever had. I didn’t want to make things awkward.”

Ralph nods and presses his own palms over Cisco’s hands before turning them, exposing the moon thin scars following Cisco’s life lines. He kisses them, soft as everything else between them. He’s always pressing sweetness to Cisco’s splinters.

“I get in my head sometimes,” Ralph says against Cisco’s fingers. The warmth of Ralph’s breath tingles over the sensitive flesh. All the universes he can open buzz at his fingertips, electrifying him gently but always, and when Ralph laves against them, Cisco’s skin goosebumps and shivers. Cisco fights against the feather sensations in his belly to focus on Ralph’s words. “I know you said you weren’t embarrassed of me. Of being with me. I just…”

He trails off, but Cisco catches Ralph’s apparent nerves with a kiss. He licks at Ralph’s mouth, tasting the imprint of his skin that seems to rest like an aftertaste on Ralph’s tongue these days, and Ralph answers by lapping openly back. The kiss deepens more than Cisco meant it to, but he doesn’t shallow it, instead curling his fingers into Ralph’s shirt, urging him closer.

Ralph breaks the kiss on a pant. He gulps at air. Cisco’s takes advantage of his distraction to press warm kisses to his collarbone.

“I’m not trying to hide you, or what you mean to me, or how happy you make me.” Cisco seals the promise with a kiss to Ralph’s neck. “I just think it’s hot as hell to mess around at work where anyone could see us without the risk of them actually seeing us.”

“Oh,” Ralph says. Then grins. “I didn’t realize you had an exhibitionist streak.”

“It’s not that deep - ” Cisco’s explanation wobbles into a moan as Ralph dips forward, flattening his tongue over the ache he’s already worked into Cisco’s throat. Cisco lets his head fall back, lets his spine slack, giving Ralph all the skin he can taste. “Like I said, there’s no real risk - wouldn’t want to really - traumatize anyone - Ralph.”

His voice goes sharp when Ralph pulls at his t-shirt. He doesn’t even bitch about Ralph stretching the collar, complaints swallowed when Ralph bites a dull but thrilling mark into his newly exposed shoulder. He paws at the back of Ralph’s head, at Ralph’s chest. He wants to slip his palm lower, wants Ralph to bite him lower, and is almost ready to ask if Ralph is ready when Ralph pulls away.

“Ralph, man, come on.” It’s not begging, or pleading, and it’s definitely not whining when Cisco whines Ralph’s name and pulls at his hair.

Ralph doesn’t seem to recognize the totally clear demand in Cisco’s moaned breath. Instead of dipping back to Cisco’s skin, Ralph smiles. “Did you just say I make you happy?”

“You’re not making me happy now,” Cisco huffs. “You are in fact denying me of my American right to happiness.”

Ralph rests their foreheads together. “You make me happy too.”

Cisco’s annoyance fades to warmth. It bubbles through his chest to his smile. His fingers grasp Ralph’s surprising biceps and he grins into Ralph’s mirroring grin.

“Good,” he says.

“Happier than I’ve been in a long time. A really long time.”

“Me too.”

“Good,” Ralph echoes, rubbing their noses together, coaxing Cisco to laugh. “Listen. I was thinking. I know we were supposed to Double Feature it at The Dream Theater tonight, but what if - ”

Cisco doesn’t get to hear Ralph’s proposal. The meta alert blares over Ralph’s next words, and they both groan, staring at their red light watches as if the lights have personally decided to cock block them.

“I hate being a hero,” Cisco laments.

Ralph tilts his head. “No, you don’t.”

Cisco relents easily. “No, I don’t.”

And he doesn’t. He never has. He’s feared it, and resented it, and projected the terror of yet another death on the gauntlets he’s chosen to wear. But Ralph at his side has reminded him that it’s not power or metas or evil that will ravage his heart, even if they threaten his heart beat. His future doesn’t begin and end in his vibes. It’s in his own palms, still warm from Ralph’s kisses.

“Let’s get suited up,” Ralph says, brushing a quick but gentle, final kiss to Cisco’s mouth. “And save the day. Super boyfriend style.”

“Super boyfriend style,” Cisco agrees, already considering a better team name.


End file.
